


Attraction

by syvamiete



Series: Midam Christmas Calendar [13]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunkenness, M/M, let's call this Dark Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-14
Updated: 2013-12-14
Packaged: 2018-01-04 13:55:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1081801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/syvamiete/pseuds/syvamiete
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Adam,” he hears Michael’s voice over the loud backup noise. “I think I would need a ride.”<br/>“What? What happened?” Earlier in the evening Gabriel had appeared and grabbed Michael for something which he called ‘brotherly bonding’.<br/>“Gabriel got bored of me. I think I should go home.” It sounds like he could be slurring a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Attraction

Adam’s phone blasts to ring on the table. A quick glance to the caller ID makes him frown. Since when had Michael actually learned to use his cell?

Gingerly he picks the phone up. “Yes.”

“Adam,” he hears Michael’s voice over the loud backup noise. “I think I would need a ride.”

“What? What happened?” Earlier in the evening Gabriel had appeared and grabbed Michael for something which he called ‘brotherly bonding’.

“Gabriel got bored of me. I think I should go home.” It sounds like he could be slurring a bit.

“Couldn’t you call a taxi?”

“I don’t have any money. Gabriel had some, but probably not any more…”

“Where are you?”

“In a bar.”

Adam sighs. “I mean _where_ are you? Could you give me the address?”

There’s a small pause. “It’s… a bar…?”

Adam drags a hand down his face. “Could you give the phone for someone sober?”

“Alright…” There’s some rustle as the phone changes hands.

He gets the address from a bartender and in twenty minutes he pulls over at a small bar next to a 24/7 pizzeria quite close the city center. Michael is standing at the doorway, the jacket pulled tight against the gusts of February wind.

“Where’s Gabriel,” Adam asks when he comes next to him.

Michael waves to the inside and Adam notices him at the cloakroom, but turns his head quickly away when he realizes what he’s doing. There are certain things a person should never see and an archangel groping a woman is definitely one of them.

“He seems to be fine,” Adam states as he returns to the car Michael shuffling after him.

“That’s the second woman tonight. And then there was the man and‒”

“You know,” Adam cuts him off. “I don’t need to know everything you did. Let’s just get you into bed, OK?”

Michael doesn’t answer, only clambers into the old pick-up. Adam watches him from a corner of his eye. He’s definitely drunk if the time it takes from him to fasten the seatbelt is any indicator. This is a completely new side of the Fallen Angels he has never even considered before. It brings a completely new level for them being turning into humans.

Michael doesn’t say anything during the whole drive back at the motel they are sleeping. He just stares out of the window into the darkness outside. Adam turns the radio on to fill the silence.

Michael stirs off from his trance when Adam opens his own door on the quiet parking lot. He fumbles his seatbelt open and stumbles out of the car. Adam rounds to support him, because it starts to seriously look like he wouldn’t manage alone at the motel room door without falling over. He’s heavier than Adam expects and he has to take support from the roof of the car not to trip over on the icy asphalt.

“Gabriel tried to show me the joys of being a human,” the angel mumbles at Adam’s shoulder. “He tried to hock me up with some people.”

“He can be a bit of an ass sometimes.” Adam tries to wrap his arm better around him so that he could heave him up.

“And when it didn’t work, he said I might be unable to feel attracted by other people,” Michael mumbles even quieter.

He would kill Gabriel for this. “It was just a joke. It’s totally okay not to find other people desirable.”

“But it’s true. I don’t feel attracted to most of the people.”

Adam’s trying to think something to say to that when Michael suddenly raises his eyes to meet Adam: “But you’re not most of the people.” And before he can react, he’s pinned against the car and Michael is kissing him.

It takes a moment for him to collect his thoughts and he breaks the kiss by turning his face away. “Mike, hey, Michael,” he has to remove his own hands from his hair to guide the angel’s hands from under his shirt. “You are drunk. You are not yourself.”

“Does it matter?” Michael’s lips trace his jaw.

“It matters for me!” Adam pushes him off.

His tone makes Michael cast his eyes to the asphalt and look like a kicked puppy.

“It’s just…” Adam runs a hand down his face. “We talk about this tomorrow, when you are sober, OK?”

The angel doesn’t say anything or raise his eyes.

Adam sighs defeatedly. “It’s freezing out here. Let’s goes inside.” He rubs Michael’s arm a little.

After Adam has opened the lock, the angel shuffles straight at the bed, throwing himself on it without taking off any of his clothes. Adam sits on the edge of the bed to remove his shoes. After a while, he feels how Michael turns around and wraps himself around him. He’s going to say something, but Michael just stays like this and mumbles something incoherent into his jacket before sacking out. His arms are tightly around Adam, so apparently he’s not going anywhere for a while.


End file.
